


Dean is Not a Queen of Refuse

by karebear94



Series: Cas makes pop-culture references, Dean gets cured, and Sam usually isn't there. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karebear94/pseuds/karebear94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had a lot of fun writing Does this make Sam Luke? and so I couldn't help myself. I had to write more of the same genre.</p><p>Cas cures Demon Dean again, this time making several references to a different pop culture classic.</p><p>This series CAN be read out of order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is Not a Queen of Refuse

Cas didn’t think that this would be so exhausting, otherwise he might have not put on such a brave face and convinced Sam that he could- that he wanted to- do this alone.

But here he was, curing Dean with his own, human blood. He had just administered the 7th dose, and it was waiting, letting time pass before he did the 8th. Dean hadn’t said a word yet, but this was an improvement, as before they started he was cursing and telling Castiel how he was going to rip all his internal organs. 

Some time passed, and Dean finally spoke. Cas thought it was a beautiful sound for one reason alone; Dean sounded human. (If a bit hoarse) 

“It’s painful, you know.”

Cas smiled in relief, releasing breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t know how to comfort Dean, how to tell him that it would all be over soon. He wondered what Dean would do if their situations were reversed. His mouth twitched in another half smile as he found an appropriate response. 

“Life is pain, Dean, anyone who says differently is selling something.” 

Dean snorted. If might have been proud of Cas if he wasn’t still part demon and going through a cure that that part of him was still trying to fight. After a brief moment, Dean spoke again.

“Please, Cas... I need you to talk to me, man. The pain…. Ahrg! I need you to talk.”

Cas nodded. Dean wanted to be distracted. So Cas began telling a story. A story of a man who he was charged with rescuing from Hell, whose soul was bright and beautiful and who was always faithful to those he considered his family. Cas stopped telling the story when he got to the mark. 

“I was faithless.” Dean whispered. Cas ignored the tears in Dean’s eyes, he knew he would want him too.

“You were not yourself. Crowley deceived you. That, and everything you did afterwards, was not your fault. You are not garbage, you are not filth, you are not faithless.”

Cas checked the time. The last hour had passed. 

“Cas… if this doesn’t work… promise you’ll kill me.”

He injected the last bit of blood into Deans system while he said

“It will not fail, but As you wish.”

He finished the ritual. 

It worked.

Because, as we all know:

Death (or turning into a demon) cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Opps, I meant for that to only be the same length as my last one. Oh, well.
> 
> I kinda want to make more of these so if anyone has any suggestions about what quote/reference you want to see I'm open to ideas, just leave a comment with the fandom and I might just be inspired. :)


End file.
